Le Feu et la Glace
by Siobane
Summary: Les mariages arrangés, c'est démodé ! Pourtant, Ginny va devoir épouser Draco Malfoy, sinon...


**Le Feu et la Glace**

**Disclaimer** : surprise ! rien est à moi, tout est à JKR, sauf peut-être le scénario…

**Résumé** : Les mariages arrangés n'existent plus. Pourtant, Ginny Weasley va devoir épouser… Draco Malfoy !

Chapitre 1 

En cette belle soirée d'été, Arthur Weasley rentrait au Terrier atterré. Comment allait-il annoncer ça à sa femme et aux enfants ? Et surtout à Ginny, sa petite fille, le rayon de soleil de sa vie ? Elle venait tout juste d'avoir 16 ans. Le pauvre homme sentait le désespoir l'envahir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

C'est la tête basse qu'il pénétra dans sa demeure. Molly était seule dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le repas, aussi alla-t-il la rejoindre en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Les enfants apprendraient la nouvelle bien assez tôt.

Molly, qui l'avait entendu entrer, le salua gaiement sans se retourner. Comme son mari ne répondait pas, elle jeta un coup d'œil pardessus son épaule. A la mine que faisait Arthur, elle s'alarma aussi tôt. Il lui lança un regard douloureux, soupira et lui demanda de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit, plus inquiète que jamais. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là n'était rien comparé ce qu'elle éprouva quand il eu fini de parler. Elle se sentait anéantie.

Elle se leva difficilement et alla appeler Ginny, sa fille unique. Elle avait mis au monde sept enfants, mais une seule fille. Et c'est elle, sa petite dernière, qui allait devoir affronter l'enfer. A cette pensée, le pilier de la famille Weasley sentit son cœur manqué un battement. Pourquoi eux, par Merlin ! Pourquoi elle ?

Ginny Weasley, une belle jeune fille menue aux formes avenantes, à la chevelure flamboyante et aux yeux marron, était tranquillement entrain de lire un livre dans sa chambre quand Molly l'appela. A la voix de sa mère, la jeune femme sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ferma donc son livre et descendit en direction de la cuisine.

En passant devant la chambre des jumeaux, elle entendit une explosion, très vite suivie de hurlements de rire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête. Ses frères, bien que plus âgés qu'elle, se comportaient comme des gamins.

Mais arrivée dans la cuisine, elle oublia bien vite les facéties de Fred et Georges. Ses parents étaient assis à table. Son père regardait dans le vide, le teint blême et sa mère se tenait la tête entre les mains et pleurait à chaude larmes.

_- _Maman, Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle. L'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

_- _Oh, ma chérie ! Ma pauvre enfant ! C'est horrible ! hoqueta Molly, pleurant de plus belle.

_- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Papa ?

Arthur sembla sortir de transe et regarda sa fille tristement.

_- _Assied toi, ma chérie.

Quand Ginny fut assise, il prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit.

_- _Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est une Dette de Vie de Sorcier ? Non ? Et bien, c'est quand un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre sorcier, mais seulement dans des circonstances extraordinaires. Dans ces cas-là, un lien magique se forme entre les deux sorciers. Le…hum… le sauveur peut demander ce qu'il veut à l'autre en réparation de la Dette. Il se trouve que peu après la naissance de Bill, et bien j'ai contracté une Dette de Vie de Sorcier envers… soupir … Lucius Malfoy.

_- _Oh Merlin ! Et… et que t'a-t-il demandé ?

_- _Il veut que… que… Oh, c'est au dessus de mes forces ! Il veut que tu épouses son fils.

_- _Quoi ?

Ginny était horrifiée. Comment ce… ce monstre pouvait demander une chose pareil ?

_- _Mais il n'a pas le droit de demander ça, n'est-ce pas, dit la jeune femme d'une voix plaintive.

Arthur lança un coup d'œil désespéré à sa femme. Puis, résigné, il répondit à sa fille.

_- _Je… Si, il en a le droit. Tu es mineure, ma chérie, mais en âge de… de te marier. Dans le cas des familles qui n'ont pas eu d'ascendants moldus depuis au moins cinq générations, les mariages "arrangés" sont légaux. Et donc, d'après cette loi, je… je peux disposer de toi jusqu'à ta majorité.

_- _Mais c'est pas possible ! S'il-te-plait Papa, dis moi que c'est pas vrai, que c'est un cauchemar !

_- _Oh mon trésor ! Merlin sait comme je le voudrais, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

_- _Et… et si je refuse ?

_- _Je ne t'en empêcherais pas, soupira Arthur. Mais si je n'accède pas sa demande alors que j'avais la possibilité de le satisfaire, je mourrais, ainsi que tous ceux qui ne seront pas là aujourd'hui si j'étais mort à l'époque ou il m'a sauvé la vie.

_- _Tu… mourrais ! Et Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges, et Ron ! Et moi !

Arthur hocha doucement la tête, la mort dans l'âme.

_- _Je suis navré mon ange.

_- _Je n'ai pas le choix, souffla la jeune femme. Quand… quand devrais-je…

_- _Draco sera majeur en octobre. L'union… il ferma brièvement les yeux… l'union devra se dérouler avant, sinon il sera libre de refuser. Lucius voudrait que vous… que vous vous mariiez avant la rentrée.

Au même moment, un hibou se posa majestueusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Machinalement, Molly se leva pour prendre le parchemin qu'il apportait et lui donner un biscuit.

Elle étouffa un cri en lisant la lettre et la tendit d'un bras tremblant à son mari.

_- _Non mais ! pour qui il se prend ce… cette espèce de… se récria-t-il.

_- _Arthur, calme toi ! intervint Molly.

Ginny prit le parchemin des mains de son père et le parcourut rapidement.

_Chers Arthur, Molly et Ginevra,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous inviter, ma femme et moi-même, à venir souper vendredi soir au manoir pour célébrer les fiançailles de nos enfants et régler les derniers détails relatifs à leur union._

_Bien à vous,_

_Lucius W. Malfoy_

_- _Maman a raison, si on commence à s'énerver, ce sera encore pire. Je n'ai pas le choix, j'épouserais Draco. Mais nous n'allons pas les laisser pourrir ce qui me reste de temps à passer avec vous,

La jeune femme était loin d'être aussi sereine qu'elle le paraissait. Mais pour avoir la force d'affronter cette épreuve, elle aurait besoin du soutien sans faille de sa famille.

Molly regarda sa fille, hocha la tête, se moucha et se tourna vers ses fourneaux.

_- _Nous mangeons dans 20 minutes, annonça-t-elle.

Arthur regardait tour à tour les deux femmes de sa vie, n'arrivant pas à cerner leur comportement. Alors que l'une versait toutes les larmes de son corps et que l'autre semblait en passe de devenir hystérique quelques minutes auparavant, elles se comportaient à présent normalement, comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé.

Finalement Ginny alla embrasser son père et remonta dans sa chambre.

§o§

Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère étrange. Ni Ginny, ni son père ne prononcèrent une parole. Bill, qui avait définitivement quitté l'Égypte, Fred et Georges et Ron discutaient Quidditch pendant que leur mère ne laissait passer aucun écart de langage. Percy étant toujours en froid avec ses parents, avait pris un petit appartement à Londres et Charlie était maintenant en Chine, toujours pour étudier les dragons.

Dès que tous eurent fini de manger, Molly se leva pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle, secondée par Ginny. Arthur se racla la gorge et annonça qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire.

A ses mots, sa femme lâcha l'assiette qu'elle était entrain de récurer et qui alla s'écraser sur le sol de la cuisine.

Tous la regardèrent, éberlués. La nouvelle devait être particulièrement grave pour que Molly fassent preuve d'une si grande maladresse.

Mais quand leur père eut fini de parler, les garçons avait oublié l'incident. Georges, devenu vert, s'enfuit en courant et Ron tomba dans les pommes. Quant à Bill et Fred, ils étaient plus pâle que la mort et regardaient leur jeune sœur avec un mélange d'horreur et de compassion.

C'est Bill qui réagit le premier. Il exprima sa colère, son dégoût pour Malfoy senior avec des expressions très… imagées et tenta de trouver un moyen de sauver sa sœur. Hélas, il se rendit vite compte que son père avait déjà tout essayé et que la pauvre Ginny n'avait effectivement pas le choix. Dépité, dégoûté et désespéré il alla prendre sa sœur dans ses bras en lui murmurant des excuses et des encouragements.

Georges revint, le visage humide et les cheveux ébouriffés. Il lança un regard compatissant à sa cadette et s'assit à côté de son jumeau, se collant le plus possible à lui. Fred le prit dans ses bras et s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Déprimée, Molly crispa ses lèvres dans un semblant de sourire.

_- _Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit-elle d'une voix empreinte de tristesse et de résignation. Mais à présent, il faut qu'on se serre les coudes pour ne pas rendre les choses encore plus difficile. Et surtout ne pas montrer aux Malfoys que nous allons nous laisser abattre.


End file.
